This invention relates to printer systems and more particularly to systems of this nature that operate in conjunction with a host data processing system. More particularly, the invention relates to image generator circuits for generating the images necessary to print characters on forms or documents. Many printers or printer systems make use of wire matrix structures wherein the characters are printed or composed by printing individual dots on the paper in a matrix format. In other cases belt or other structures are used to produce the characters. In any case, when wire matrix printing is used, the printing is ordinarily done by means of print wires arranged in a vertical column, a horizontal row or a plurality of print wires arranged in some conventional geometric fashion. Such image generator circuits are ordinarily not capable of processing image data for printing structures that are based on more unconventional arrangements such as in a printer system having the print wires arranged in a slanted or serrated pattern, or some other structural pattern in relation to the print line and the characters to be printed.